The Prophesied Four
by KattyKitten
Summary: Join Jace, Velvet, Jeffry, and Emma in an exciting story about love, death, action, and so much more. Will the destined four save Hogwarts... or destroy it?
1. Prolouge

"Jace Smitchen?" Professor Gabriel called. A first year with black hair and white highlights nervously walked up and sat on a large chair at the front of the room, just a bit too big for the small boy. The professor put a brown hat on the boy's head.

"Hmm… this is a hard one…" The Sorting Hat said. "Brave like Gryffindor, Humble like Hufflepuff, Yet Curious like Ravenclaw"

A Girl with long black hair looked at her brother on the chair nervously as the most important part of his life was decided.

"Hmm…. Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled. The boy seemed relieved at that and walked over to the table, finding an empty seat as his sister's name was called.

"Velvet Smitchen?" The professor called, and the girl with long black hair confidently walked up, and before the hat even had the chance to touch her head, it yelled

"Slytherin!" and the girl smirked, heading off to the Slytherin table, where a couple kids snickered, having heard rumors of her heritage.

A few more names were called until another friend of Jace and Velvet's, a boy with thick glasses, blonde hair and a nervous step in his walk was called.

"Jeffry Sapens?" The boy walked up to the chair and when the hat was placed on his head, the hat said

"Ravenclaw!" The boy then walked over to the Ravenclaw table, seeming to fit right in. He ended up sitting next to a girl with her nose in a book, barely even noticing what was going on around her.

After a few more names were called, the last friend of the trio was called up. "Emma Weed?" A short girl with short brown hair walked forward showing no emotion as to how she felt.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted, while the Hufflepuff table erupted into cheers, which none of the other houses seemed to have done. Emma smiled and quickly headed to the table, one of the boys standing up when she approached and offering her his seat.

After a while, the names were done being called and Professor Hannah started reading off all the names of the first years that got sorted today, causing many to break into cheers. Then, Hannah announced Breakfast to begin and the tables were suddenly filled with food, all the students happily eating.

Those four students, Jace, Velvet, Jeffry and Emma were prophesied to change Hogwarts for the better or worse, whether they knew it or not.


	2. Chapter 1- Jace

**A/N: So basically each chapter is someone new, okay? I might re-do some characters, however. No, i most likely will. You'll find this very useful soon...**

As the feast began, four ghosts flew in, laughing and talking to each other before flying to each table. The Gryffindor table was visited by a boy with red hair.

"Hey they fellow Gryffindors. I'm Fred Weasley, your house ghost. Pretty cool huh, to have your own ghost?" The boy laughed.

"You're a Weasley?" asked a girl with long red hair and glasses.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

The girl ignored his question, seeming amazed by the ghost. "You're Fred Weasley? That's amazing! I've heard of your heroic deeds by my father!"

"Your father's correct. Although I must admit most of those deeds are much exaggerated" The boy laughed again, doing a loop-de-loop in the air. "Although you never answered my question. What's your name?"

"I'm Helen. Helen Weasley" She replied, seeming proud of her heritage.

"Well then welcome fellow cousin. And I welcome you all to Hogwarts" He added, looking up at the rest of the table. With that, he left, leaving the rest to eat.

"What are you looking at?" Helen said, and most everyone avoided there gaze as she took her seat again next to Jace. She turned to Jace who in turn looked at her, seeming rather amused.

"Arrogant, proud, ego, black hair, and thinking everything are a joke. You must be a Smitchen" She said with slight disgust in her voice.

"Yup, I'm Jace Smitchen" He held out his hand. "And considering you just said it, you must be a Weasley."

"Yes I am" She shook his hand. "I think I shall take pleasure in sharing classes with you this coming year, Jace."

Jace headed off to Charms class, where Professor Griswald taught.

He soon noticed that the class was divided into four sections, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. He headed to the Gryffindor quarter.

Once everyone was settled, Professor Randall began. "We are going to practice a levitation spell. So everyone hold your wands up and make a u with your wand, while saying 'Wengardium Leviosa' and pointing your wand at your feather. Go ahead, try it."

Jace did exactly so, and the feather seemed to ruffle a bit, as if a slight breeze had went by. He carefully raised his wand and the tip of the feather rose before he lost connection and the feather fall again.

After an hour of practice, Jace was doing much better. He could now raise the feather up and down, left and right, yet couldn't levitate it diagonally yet. Soon, however, class ended and Jace headed off to History of Magic class.

It was a rather boring class in his opinion, Professor Gabriel seemed new at teaching this class and repeated every word from the lesson, and if anyone had a question he would have to stop his lesson and go through the books to find out.

All they managed to learn was one of the Goblin Wars. As class came to an end, Professor Gabriel told everyone to work on an essay on the class, saying the date, what it was about, who was in it, who won, and how did they win.

After that, it was time for lunch. Jace sat next to Helen Weasley that day, which helped him on the essay. By the end of class both of them had finished there essays and decided to practice more at Dinner.

Then Jace headed off to Transfiguration class. There, the teacher, Professor Gabby, gave everyone a butterfly and told them to turn it into a goblet. She did it herself, bouncing her wand 3 times before saying "Vero Verto". The blue butterfly then turns into a silver water goblet.

Jace bounces his wand 3 times, trying it himself, but the blue butterfly turned into a blue goblet with wings. Soon, however, most everyone in the class, including Jace, has got it down perfectly.

Next, Jace heads to Defense against the Dark Arts, or DADA. When he walked in her could immediately feel the presence of dark magic and white magic, seeming to be battling against each other. Jace had mixed feelings about the presence, deciding between thriving in the energy and recoiling from it. Jace walked over where the students were, the teacher telling them how to cast a Patronus charm.

Jace mentally scanned his memories, looking for a good one he could use. He could remember some years back when he and his 3 friends were young, still 8, and they had been looking around the ball they had lost. That had been when _it_ came. A portal. It was bluish-purple. Jace told his friends of this and jumped in, with them quickly following. That was when they had discovered the magical world and the fact that they were a part of it. It was one of the best memories he had.

With that he held up his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He said, and a white deer appeared before him. It stood proud before it disappeared. Around him, many were having similar experiences. It took a while, but soon he had it down so his Patronus could stay there for about a minute.

Then he headed to Dinner. There he worked on more classwork with Helen before heading to the Dorm. Apparently three Gryffindors slept together. He was with Helen Weasley and some other Gryffindor he'd never seen before. His name was Hedwig Granger.

After a while Jace settled down for bed, having this strange feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong.

 **A/N: I know this chapter was really slow but next chapter will be more exciting i promise. And this chapter WILL be important in the story**


End file.
